1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthodontic corrective appliance, especially for correcting malpositioned molars, such that one end of the appliance is mounted on a supporting device, and the other end is applied to the given molar with spring loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malpositioning of molars is already evident from the presence of crowded teeth in the area of the incisors and their neighboring teeth. To correct this, it is necessary to correct the malpositioning of the given molar, i.e., the molar must be correctly aligned or pushed to the rear, which then allows the malpositioning aligned tooth or teeth to move into their proper positions.
To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,520 describes an orthodontic distalizing appliance with a supporting framework. This appliance also has a device for anchoring the framework on at least one anchoring tooth and spring-loaded pusher elements. The pusher elements are interposed between the framework and a device for fastening to another tooth of at least one side of the arch. The pusher elements exert a distalizing force in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the arch in the area of the tooth that is being distalized. The pusher elements are arranged on the lingual side of the dental arch, preferably in a position more towards the basal gingiva and underlying bony support of the arch.
However, this appliance has the disadvantage that the present tooth situation is endangered by the mounting of the supporting framework on the anchoring tooth or teeth and the mounting of the pusher elements connected with the supporting framework. Moreover, a readjustment of the spring-loaded pusher elements seems very complicated, and the displacement of the pusher elements is very limited.